The Seven Deadly Sins
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: seven people, possessed with seven sins, all here to lift a curse. Who knew it would take less than a year to change... everything.


The gentle breeze of spring air flowed freely through the air; thick of sweet and cherry blossom petals. The sun was high and showing nothing, but warmth and calm. Six figures stood in front of the leaf village gates. Knowing all to well why they came here.

"Finally we're here! I was getting tired from all the searching!" Ikari cheered. Ikari a hot headed 15 year old, who loved nothing more then to explore. His short spiky brown hair flowed through the wind with ease; his red eyes showing excitement. By his side was his older sister, Shitto, she held her bow loosely on her shoulders as she breathed in the sent of roman and flowers. Her long black hair struggled to flow with the wind, for it was thick. Her green eyes showed nothing, but relief and concentration.

"Now Ikari, don't get to excited. We still have to get in." Shitto said.

"Don't kill his mood, Shitto. Let him have some fun." Yoku smiled. Yoku sat down on a boulder near by; stretching out his arms. His choppy shoulder length white hair shined in the sun along with his yellow eyes.

"It's not like everyday we get to see such a beautiful village! I can't wait to see the women here! I bet there cute!" Ai said, holding his now bright pink cheeks. Ai quickly grabbed his long blonde hair and twirled it with his fingers. "Just imagine all the beautiful ninja we get to see!" Ai's blue eyes crowed with thoughts.

"Don't think about that! We just got here and now you're already thinking about dirty things!" Jiko yelled, hitting Ai's head. Jiko's messy purple hair and violet eyes always dark even in the brightest light. "Ninja mostly cover up I must remind you!"

Air gasped in horror of the thought of clothed women. "Why! You think they would wear less for more mobility!" Haruka glared at Ai' for his foul words.

"You think all women must wear reviling clothes! Look at me do I look like I'm showing skin?!" Haruka yelled.

"Actually yes, since all you're wearing is a long shirt." Ai smirked. Haruka pulled down her shirt and tried to think of a combat, but just couldn't in these circumstances. Jiko ran his fingers through Haruka's red hair and sighed.

"You should really take more pride in your hair, Haruka. You wanted it long and now you barley take care of it!" Jiko said. Haruka glared at Jiko and Ai with her orange eyes.

"I'll suck both of you into my Librium if you don't shut up!" Haruka growled.

"Can all of you be quite!? Nobody wants to hear you!" Yoku yelled.

"Hey! You guys don't you remember what today is! Show some respect!" Ikari said. Everybody went silent and looked at Shitto. Today was Shitto birthday; her 17 birthday to be exact! However… today was also the day their village, Nanatsu, was destroyed by the Dishonu tribe not to long ago. Shitto ignored her friends and looked into the village with concentration. No one was guarding the gates like she thought, did someone invade the village? No not possible, not for a village this size.

"Shitto, are we going in or not?" Yoku asked, leaving the rock to join Shitto's side. Shitto looked into the sky and breathed in the air. The air was calm and showed no sign of danger. This village must be the one they were searching for.

"We're entering." Shitto said, taking the lead.

"Finally! Hey sister, can we eat roman!" Ikari said, rushing to Shitto. Ai could barley hold his excitement for all the pretty girls he was about to meet. Haruka hid behind Jiko; shivering.

"You sure we can't wait a couple more days, just to make sure this village is safe?" Haruka said.

"Don't be a scardy cat, Haruka!" Ikari yelled. Jiko pulled away from Haruka and huffed.

"You're always so timid." Jiko snickered.

"It's not my fault! You know what! Watch me!" Haruka ran past her friends and into the village.

"Haruka, wait!" Shitto called, and took off to catch Haruka. Shitto didn't full understand the new village they encountered and she did not want to make a bad impression! The worst thing that could happen would be Haruka getting them killed for her mindless thinking.

"Stupid!" Ai grabbed Haruka by her shirt. Haruka struggled for a bit, but finally calmed down. Everyone froze in their tracks and looked around. They were in the village… the only ones in the village. There was not a single person in sight.

"Where is everyone, did we kill the party?" Ikari said, stretching his arm.

"Did I scare them?! I didn't mean to!" Haruka said.

"I guess my good looks were too much for them." Ai joked.

"You wish you looked good. I say I'm the best looking here" Jiko said. Ai and Jiko got into an intense stare down.

"You both are unattractive now be quite." Yoku said. Ai and Jiko were shot down with his words and fell to the ground.

"So cruel…." They mumbled. Shitto scanned the windows and area. She sensed people and chakra, but where was everyone? All of a sudden Shitto sensed someone coming at amazing speed; she quickly withdrew her bow and readied an arrow. Ikari saw his sister instantly and pulled out his katana. Haruka hid behind Jiko; shivering once more.

"What is it, Shitto?" Haruka whispered. A huge gust of wind appeared before the group of strangers. A strange looking member stood before them; he had his face covered with a mask.

"You are not from around here? Why do you intrude the village when a cleansing is taking place?" He demanded. Shitto was surprised on how fast he knew they were not from this village; however, she wasn't blown back. They were a strange group and one that could easily stick out anywhere. Shitto stood out for her large bow and traditional kimono she always worn, Ikari stood out for his ill temper and fake ninja attire, Yoku for his yellow eyes and hair, Ai for his feminism looks and reviling clothes; if he didn't show his chest so much, more people would mistake him for a girl. Jiko shown for his lies and false kindness; sure he is a nice person, but he never does stuff unless it makes him look good. Haruka as you imagine sticks out for only wearing a shirt and she is easily frightened.

"I'm terribly so-" Yoku appeared in front of Shitto and smiled at the strange ninja. The ninja studied our clothes and placed his hand over his sword.

"Please we mean no harm; we just simply wish to speak to the leader of this village. I'm just a commoner as you can tell.-" Yoku motioned over his clothes "- my friends and I didn't know there was a cleansing taking place. However, our business is important." Yuko smiled. Shitto could tell the ninja had no intention of helping them.

Shitto went to Yuko's side and showed the ninja the side of her bow. "My friend is speaking the truth; we mean no harm. I'm just a humble priestess from a far away village. We only wish to speak to your leader and go on our way." Ikari was about to protest against his sister, but Ai covered his mouth. The ninja studied the symbol; he hasn't seen this symbol in his entire life. However, he studied Shitto and she did indeed look like a priestess.

"No one can visit the Hokage with out a meeting." He said flatly.

"Is this Hokage your leader?" Yoku asked. The ninja was surprised that this group didn't know who the Hokage was.

"I have nothing else to discuss with you, please leave." He said, disappearing in a gust of wind. Once Shitto could sense he was gone, she sighed from fatigue. Just talking to certain people tire her out and tolerating them is the hard part.

Ikari bit Ai's hand and tugged at Shitto's kimono. "He can't tell us to leave! We've walked too much already! Let me teach him a lesson!" Shitto patted her brother's head.

"No need for unnecessary violence. We simply just have to find the center of the cleansing, the Hokage will be there holding the ritual." Shitto said.

"What is a cleansing ritual anyway? Sounds boring to me." Ai said.

"A cleansing ritual is where they cleans bad omen and bring a new start. Haruka, can your Librium sense a large area of unholy?" Shitto asked. Haruka pulled out her Librium from her side pack; it was quite large and showed old age, it had strange markings all over it. She opened it and swayed her hand over it.

Haruka pointed at the tallest building in the village. "It's coming from up there; on the roof." Shitto waisted no time, walking to the building.

"I don't think they'll like it if we disturb." Jiko mumbled.

"Stop you're mumbling, Jiko. Unless you're scared we'll get in trouble." Ai snickered.

"I am not scared!" Jiko gasped. Haruka bumped both of their heads.

"Now is not the time!" Haruka yelled.

"It's the time for you to put on a shirt!" Jiko growled. Haruka pulled down her shirt; blushing from anger.

"You should just let me dress you up; I'll make you look much better." Ai said, messing with her hair.

"Please no more." Yoku motioned his eyes over to Shitto. They all covered their mouths; feeling bad again for misbehaving.

"Sister, what if the Hokage is mean and tries to kill us? If they do I'll kill them first!" Ikari said, tightening his fist.

"There's no need to worry, little brother. If they intended to kill us they would have done so. They also wouldn't need a cleansing ritual if they tend to shed blood." Shitto said.

"Ikari, do you really think a village this nice would want to harm strangers? They probably wanted us to leave because we intruded on their ritual. Nothing more." Yoku smiled.

"Then they should have welcomed us!" Ikari growled. Shitto gave her brother a glare and he pouted. "Sorry…"

"Hey this is it! Just up there!" Haruka said. Everyone looked up and they could smoke rising into the air. Shitto knew that was simply an essence to purify unholy; she has done cleaning rituals herself in the past. Ikari pushed past his sister and opened the door with out knocking.

"Let's hurry up! I'm hungry!" Ikari said.

"Ikari, that's impolite!" Haruka yelled. Ikari stuck out his tongue and rushed up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to stay here." Jiko said.

"Is that your real answer? Someone's being scared again!" Ai laughed. Jiko just glared at Ai and stomped his foot to show he was staying. Shitto followed after he brother at an easy past. Her brother might be hot headed, but he would never go against her; he would wait for her by the door. Haruka stood by Jiko, rubbing the dirt with her bare feet.

"I think I'm going to stay here as well… going up there seems scary." Haruka mumbled.

"Shoot you guys! I'm going up there! They will surely have babes in holy clothes up there!" Ai said, catching up with Shitto.

"Is everything you think about ill thoughts?" Shitto asked. Ai rubbed his head and laughed.

"Afraid so, but could you blame me?" Ai smiled.

"I guess not, you are Lust and I'm surprised you can contain yourself as you can now." Shitto smiled. Ai smiled with pride and patted his chest were his heart was. Right where Ai's heart was a birthmark; it's shaped fire. It symbols his burning desire for physical pleaser and love. Ai however, had never slept with a woman before; because his kind nature doesn't allow free pleaser. That and everyone thinks he's a woman himself…

"I might have been born just to give love to women, but that is not what I desire! One day I shall meet the one and pound-"

"That's enough." Shitto interrupted.

"Aww come on!" Ai pouted. Ikari appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I can here someone talking on the other side! Come on!" Ikari said.

"Don't barge in with out knocking this time." Yoku smiled. Ikari snorted and waited by the door; leaning in to hear. Shitto approached the door and touched it gently.

"There's no unholy on the other side." She said.

"May I open it?" Yoku asked.

"Do as you please." Shitto said, stepping aside.

"You might as well quit the sweet act, Yoku! You're not going to gain anything from Shitto." Ai glared.

"Proud to be Greed." Yoku bowed, showing both of his hands; on both palms were birthmarks of a diamond. It resembles his want for priceless things and beauty. Yoku is the politest one of the group, but only because he uses that to gain trust and get what he wants.

"I can't stand the wait!" Ikari opened the door and ran in. On the other side of the door was the roof; sitting in the middle was a woman with blonde hair. She was dressed in a white kimono and had a small essence pot on her lap. She was muttering soft words, however stopped instantly when she saw us.

"Why do you interrupt me?" She asked, trying to be calm and keep the ritual going. Shitto walked over to the woman and sat on her knees to show respect.

"We have come for help."


End file.
